The Perfect Present
by Fofa
Summary: A Fire Emblem 3 fic! Marth forgets Sheeda's birthday! Now he only has one week to get her a good gift and make it look like it wasn't rushed! Those who know about FE3 should read this.
1. One Week?

My very first Fire Emblem 3 fic! Since book one of FE 3 is actually a remake of the first FE!  
  
Lyn: .  
  
Sheeda: The authoress doesn't own Fire Emblem. Or she would've made it herself. And I doubt she could do that.  
  
(Conk!)  
  
Sheeda: X_X  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Perfect Present  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: One Week?!  
  
~~  
  
Marth was confused. He thought he was forgetting something, but he didn't know what. After looking on all of the calendars he had, he still didn't know what he had forgotten.  
  
"Why do I have this feeling I'm forgetting something?" he mumbled. "Forgetting what?" Gordon, a childhood friend of his, approached him. "Oh, it's you Gordon." Marth replied. "What were you mumbling to yourself about? Forgetting something?"  
  
He sighed, "I have this feeling I'm forgetting something, but I just don't know what."  
  
Gordon suddenly recalled something, "Oh yeah! Sheeda's birthday is next week! I heard her talking about it with some of the other girls."  
  
Then Marth's eyes widened in fear, now he had just realized what he had forgotten.  
  
Sheeda's birthday! It was next week!  
  
"Oh damn it! I forgot!!" he held his head, leaving the room in panic.  
  
The young archer shook his head, "I don't blame him. After all, he's leading an army against a super powerful dragon, and we just beat Medeus."  
  
"Gordon? What's with Marth? He's being panicky." His little brother, Ryan, squeaked in. He had the same green hair, eyes, and armor as his brother, and was also an archer. "It's. . .problems that don't occur with an army." He answered.  
  
~*  
  
"Marth! Don't run into a wall! The other nobles would laugh at you if they found out!" Sheeda, the beautiful princess of Talis, the Pegasus Knight and subject of Marth's panic, exclaimed.  
  
After Marth ran into a wall (he wasn't looking where he was going), Sheeda found the unconscious lord. He woke up, seeing her face.  
  
"S-Sheeda?" He stuttered. "Why did you run into a wall anyway? Were you in a panic?"  
  
Marth quickly got up, dusted himself off, and did a laugh, "Ha! Nothing's wrong with me Sheeda! Honestly!" Then he walked away, whistling.  
  
Sheeda became confused, "I wonder what's making him panic." She shrugged, "Oh well. I hope he didn't forget my birthday." She thought to herself.  
  
Of course, she didn't know he did!  
  
^^^^  
  
That's done! It's hard since I barely know much on FE 3!  
  
Lyn: If only it would get released here!  
  
Sheeda: X.X  
  
Florina: (Blinks) Please review. And if you could put in info about the character's personalities, that'd be great! 


	2. Trying to think of an idea

All right! Chapter 2!  
  
Lyn: Reviewer response time!  
  
DTN: (Why are you the rare reviewer? Just curious) O.O!!. . . Someone actually said that. Others don't say those things at all. THANKS!! It's okay about the lack of info. I mainly go to this one website, it's called the Dragon's Tier. If that site weren't there, I wouldn't be making this! And I just wanna play as Marth on the GBA or somethin'!  
  
FIREmblemFAN: That's why I wrote it! ;)  
  
Mewlon: Thanks! I needed that! Majorly!  
  
Angel Nina: Yeah, I know you used to be Serra21. I noticed you review my stories before anyone else. . .  
  
Mallow-chan: Uh, even I don't know what Marth will get her. ^^;;; Shows how dense I am about my own fic! Maybe some quality time with her? I don't know! I need help there.  
  
Sheeda: X.X  
  
Florina: How long is she gonna stay like that?  
  
Oh, I hope no one will mind the names I gave Paola, Katua, Est, and Sheeda's pegasi and for Minerva's dragon. I didn't know their names, if they had any.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 2: Trying to get an idea.  
  
~~~  
  
The pencil that was in Marth's grip needed sharpening, once again. Ever since he got into that panic, forgetting his girlfriend's birthday, he had made a list of possible gifts.  
  
But now he just felt that it wouldn't work somehow.  
  
He dropped his pencil, "What am I gonna do? I have to make it look like it wasn't rushed." Then he cupped his chin into his hand, thinking harder than normal.  
  
He wasn't a girl, so he had no idea what she would like. And not to mention that leading an army against a dark dragon and just (barely) winning kinda made you forget about your own troops.  
  
An idea burst into his head, "I know! Ellis!"  
  
Ellis was his older sister. She was very protective and nurturing towards Marth, but surprisingly wise beyond her years. Not to mention she could revive the dead. Even though, when she was still hypnotized to serve Medeus, the dark dragon, Marik, a magician who was another friend of Marth's, snapped her out of it. Which is rather weird . . .  
  
She was sitting on a chair, near the dinning table at the inn they were staying in, reading a book. Perfect time!  
  
He decided to go in casually, and asked, "What'cha readin'"  
  
She looked at him, then back at her book, "Oh Marth! It's 'Encyclopedia of Magic and Healing Powers Volume 7 Version 2.'" She answered, closing the book. "What do you need me for?"  
  
"Well, I've got a bit of a problem." He said to her. "What kind of problem?" she then requested of him, turning her head back to him.  
  
Marth quickly thought of his situation, and then tried to say it as if he wasn't the topic. "A friend of mine, I can't say his name, forgot his girlfriend's birthday," he said, twiddling with his thumbs a bit, and continued, "Now he only has one week to get her a good present, and make it look like it wasn't rushed. He needs advice."  
  
Ellis smirked, "You forgot Sheeda's birthday, didn't you?"  
  
His jaw dropped, with his eyes widened, "How did you figure it out!?"  
  
"It didn't take much thinking. After all, Sheeda's birthday is in a week, and she told me you were in a panic earlier. Besides, you just lead an army!"  
  
Her brother sighed, "Yes, I did forget her birthday."  
  
"I'm not so sure what'll happen IF she finds out." She stuttered.  
  
"What do girls like?" he then asked, which was his intentional question. Ellis blinked, "Girls have different personalities too you know. One girl could like one thing, while one other girl hates it. Maybe you should ask Oguma." She suggested.  
  
Suddenly, very loud noises were going on outside. It sounded like pegasi whining and a dragon roaring combined, with human speech in the yelling phase.  
  
"What's going on out there?" Marth went to investigate, and Ellis went with him.  
  
To their surprise, was Minerva's dragon (She IS a Dragon Knight. That was the promotion of Pegasus Knights.), and Sheeda, Paola, Katua, and Est's pegasi getting juggled by anti-gravity magic, by none other than Marik.  
  
When he saw Ellis, "Hey Ellis! Look!" She definitely saw all right!  
  
"Don't you think that would be hurting the dragon and pegasi?!" she responded before heading back inside.  
  
Marik let go of the anti-gravity magic, which dropped the beasts, and he fell to his knees. Marth came up to him, "Trying to impress my sister again?"  
  
"Yeah, but nothing seems to work." He answered.  
  
"Poor Shara!!" Est worried over her pegasi.  
  
"Mami! Are you alright?" Katua worried over her own pegasi.  
  
"You're going to be alright, Flora, don't worry!" Paola comforted her pegasi.  
  
Minerva stomped, "Impress Ellis my foot! Look what you did Marik!"  
  
Thankfully, Maria, who was Minerva's little sister, being a Priestess and all, showed up. "Minerva? Is something wrong?"  
  
Minerva sighed, "Marik tried to impress Ellis by using his new anti-gravity magic to juggle the pegasi and Sora."  
  
"Want me to heal Sora for you?" Maria asked, hoping to be helpful. "Sure. And heal Mami, Flora, and Shara while you're at it." She instructed.  
  
"HA HA!! Some magician YOU are Marik!! You can't even impress your crush!! HA HA HA!!!" a voice, Elren's, came into Marth and Marik's ears.  
  
Elren was Marik's rival. He was a thunder mage, and pretty angry most of the time too.  
  
"Shut up Elren! Try to get Linda to like you!" Marik taunted back. Elren growled, and stomped off.  
  
Marth walked back inside, "This is the weirdest army known to mankind."  
  
~*~  
  
"Gordon? Why is Marth so panicky?" Sheeda came into his room. Gordon was writing in his journal at the time, but we she came in, he slammed the book shut, "AH!"  
  
"Oh, it's you." He responded. Sheeda grunted, "I just came to ask you something. Why is Marth so panicky?"  
  
Then he froze in his spot. If Sheeda found out Marth forgot her birthday, he'd meet the business end of her Killer Lance, and no one wants that to happen. He quickly made up an excuse.  
  
"Its just stress of beating a dark dragon, that's all!"  
  
"But he didn't feel that way the first time he beat Medeus!"  
  
"Ah, it was harder this time around. After all, his sister and a few others were hypnotized!"  
  
She turned to leave, but then stopped, and turned her head towards the archer, "I'll take that answer for now, but if you're lying, it won't be pretty."  
  
After she left, Gordon slumped onto his back, "If she does find out, he's doomed!" he thought.  
  
*~*~  
  
"ARGH!! Sheeda's too OLD for BALLONS at her birthday party!!"  
  
As you could tell just by being a few feet from Oguma's door, he was frustrated.  
  
Marth peeked in, seeing Oguma tear up a piece of paper. He quietly knocked on the door, and the warrior jerked his head around, with his frustration showing on his face.  
  
He glared at Marth before realizing who he was, "Marth! What are you doing here?" he asked, calming down a bit.  
  
The prince entered the room, his arms crossing in front of his chest, "I need your help. I forgot Sheeda's birthday, and I need to know what to get her, and make it not looked rushed."  
  
Oguma put his hand to his chin, "Well, I was planning her birthday party."  
  
Marth raised his eyebrow, "Birthday party? Isn't she a little. . old for that?" Oguma sighed, "I guess you're right. She's not a little girl."  
  
"You just realized that?"  
  
"VERY funny Marth! The last thing the people of Aritia need is a comedian for a lord." Oguma rolled his eyes.  
  
Marth shook his head, "Look! I completely forgot about her birthday, and I need to get a good gift FAST!!" The prince grabbed Oguma's shirt (not like that perverts!), and held him above the ground, "You gotta help me!"  
  
"If you say so!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Rena, why do you think Marth is so panicky?" Sheeda started to ask the others, and Rena was no exception.  
  
She was a Sister of Macedonia. Rena was a very kind and nice person, but had a bit of a problem with her brother, Marchis. You see, he didn't want her to fall in love with a thief, since he hated thieves. Of course, the problem lies there. The thief Rena fell in love with was Julian, one of the bravest thieves. He even betrayed his fellow bandits to rescue her when they first met. No one ever said the course of love ever ran smoothly though.  
  
"What if. . . nah." The Sister sighed. "What if what?" Sheeda asked then. "What if Marth forgot your birthday? I mean, your birthday is in a week, right?"  
  
"There's no way he'd forget my birthday! He always remembered for the past few years!"  
  
"It's a possibility! After all, he just defeated Medeus, and he leads the army that defeated him. He has a big agenda. He can't keep an eye on everything!"  
  
Sheeda blinked, "How do you know all this?"  
  
Rena hung her head, and muttered in a somewhat angry voice, "Julian forgot my birthday once."  
  
Then a male voice came from a few rooms down, "I'M STILL SORRY!!!"  
  
"Why did you forget then?!" she screamed back. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!"  
  
Rena growled, "I told you over a dozen times!!!"  
  
"Your brother never reminded me!!"  
  
When Rena heard that, she took out her staff, and dashed off to find her brother, "He is SO dead!!"  
  
Sheeda ran after her, "I better clear it up before it gets ugly!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Florina: Okaaaay. That's another update.  
  
Patty: And be sure to send her ideas for Sheeda's birthday gift in your reviews!  
  
Lyn: Please?  
  
Florina: Now if you excuse me, I've got butt kicking to do. (Is a Falcoknight and goes to kick some enemy butt.)  
  
. 


	3. Shopping!

Am I the only one here who thinks Elren looks like Erk?  
  
Florina: Apart from your sister.  
  
Patty: (Opens the reviewer response box) What do you have to respond to this time?  
  
DTN: Yeah, I might make a fic with ridiculous ways of Marik trying to impress Ellis. On the other subject, I'll take that idea into consideration. Seeing you're the only applicant. O_o Let's see, Marth is about. . 16(?) in the first one, and five years passed between FE 1 and 3 so . . . I think they'd be old enough.  
  
Who'd want to write a DBZ/SM crossover? I can't see either of them together at all! They're opposites! But that's just me.  
  
On with the chapter.  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Shopping!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rena burst open the door to her brother's room, and when he saw the look on her face, he immediately knew it was time to run to Talis.  
  
"Sis! W-What's wrong!?" he asked her.  
  
But the anger in her eyes got even bigger. Then she grabbed him, and pinned him against the wall, "Don't talk innocent with me! You never reminded Julian when my birthday was!!" she growled.  
  
Marchis was starting to sweat. "Oh no." he muttered. Now, he was gonna be dead.  
  
"Rena!" Sheeda cried from the entrance of the room. Both of them looked at her, Marchis made a sigh of relief, and Rena didn't loosen the grip on her brother.  
  
"Killing your brother isn't gonna do anything. Maybe you should punish him in another way." Sheeda suggested.  
  
Then Rena got a smirk on her face. Marchis gulped, "Not the bathroom cleaning!"  
  
"Oh, it's worse than THAT!!"  
  
Sheeda slapped her forehead.  
  
~~*~*~*~  
  
Marth and Oguma were in a village, going around the shops. Today wasn't all that busy, so now was a perfect time to shop without some big crowd. (And not getting noticed by the public)  
  
Of course, after the first few seconds, Marth turned and Oguma was gone. "Where did Oguma run off to? I need his help getting Sheeda's birthday present!" he cursed himself.  
  
With Oguma on the other hand, he was going around one particular shop, which had decorations for sale.  
  
"Um, I'd like to buy some confetti, a few balloons, a couple banners, some party hats, and let's see, a big vanilla cake."  
  
The woman at the counter blinked, "We don't sell cakes here. Go across the street if you want a cake. Oh, and the items cost about 113 gold."  
  
Oguma handed her the pay, got his things and put him in his backpack, and went to the bakery.  
  
"How much does a big vanilla cake cost?" he asked the woman at the counter. "Depends. How big do you want it? The size of your house?"  
  
He sighed, "Not that big! About the width of a punch bowl, and the height of a average sized box."  
  
"What kind of frosting do you want?"  
  
"White."  
  
"Sprinkles?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Additional frosting to go on the edges?"  
  
"Yes, blue."  
  
"Any messages to put on it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's see. That comes to a total of 20,000 gold."  
  
His jaw dropped, and same with his wallet.  
  
"Just kidding!!"  
  
*~  
  
Marth was wandering around for about half an hour, and still couldn't find anything Sheeda would like.  
  
"Jewelry is too common, and same with something to help her with a Pegasus. What AM I gonna do?" he stuttered in a worrywart state. Where was Oguma when he needed him the most?  
  
He looked around the area frantically.  
  
Sighing, he was about to give up. Then he saw a light of hope, glancing at a store window.  
  
*  
  
"Uh, Oguma? Just what do you have in that bag?!" Jeigan requested of him, seeing how big and stuffed it was. "Well," he whispered, "I'm planning Sheeda's birthday party."  
  
Jeigan was a man who swore to always protect Marth. But after defeating Medeus for the first time, he retired and became his advisor.  
  
The retired knight got a weirded out look on his face, "Isn't she a bit old for that?" Oguma sighed, "Marth said that too." Letting his attention head to the inside of the building.  
  
Of course, when he entered the building, he heard laughter. When he went to find out what it was, he just couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
For some reason, Marchis was dressed as a woman, complete with a blonde wig, a pink, frilly dress, hand gloves, and make up, and even tried to make a chest. And Yumina and Yubello were the ones laughing as him.  
  
Yumina was Yubello's older sister, and the only one capable of using the Rescue Staff. Both of them were the only children of King Lui, who was dead. He WAS a bit of a coward, and sick too. Both of them had to get their skills up to par just to survive. Fortunately, Oguma protected them until Marth and the others arrived. But that wasn't until Medeus' second revival.  
  
"HA HA!!! You're such a clown!!" Yubello laughed. "You're so funny lady!" Yumina joked.  
  
Marchis growled, "I am NOT a woman!!" he screeched, in a high-pitched voice. Rena was watching him. "This isn't gonna make it go any faster Marchis!" she giggled.  
  
A growl was in Marchis' throat.  
  
"Why is he dressed like a girl?" Oguma questioned Linda, who was near Rena.  
  
Linda was a female mage, the daughter of Miroa, a great sage. Unfortunately, he was killed by Garnef, a servant to Medeus. To hide herself from him, she disguised herself as a boy. But she got captured and sold into slavery.  
  
"I think Rena found out that he didn't remind Julian of her birthday, and now he has to be like that for three whole months, including this one." She answered. "Ouch." He stuttered.  
  
*  
  
"Do you have a really big box?" Marth asked the innkeeper.  
  
The man blinked, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Trick wrapping." He answered. "Trick wrapping?" responded the innkeeper. "My girlfriend's birthday."  
  
"Ah. I think I've got it." He nodded in understanding. Getting a medium sized box from under the counter, he shoved it to Marth. "Hope this does the trick!"  
  
Carrying the box to his room, Ellis saw him carrying it. "What are you doing with that box?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm gonna trick wrap Sheeda's birthday present." He answered. "Oh! So you did get one!"  
  
Marth sighed, "Yeah, but now there's only one week until I can give it to her."  
  
"I'm sure you can wait!"  
  
*  
  
"What did you get me for my birthday?" Sheeda interrogated the prince, brushing her Pegasus, Lilila, at the same time. "You'll find out!" he responded.  
  
Sheeda tried to another trick, "How much did it cost?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you! You have to wait!!"  
  
"Awww. . . ."  
  
Fina was behind a corner, listening to their conversation. She sighed, "I wish Navahl and I were like that!! Then. ." She then started to get into her little daydreams.  
  
She was a dancer (who could wield a sword mind you. Have you ever seen a dancer who could FIGHT?), who had a HUGE crush on the seemingly emotionless swordsman. But no matter how she tired, she could never get his attention.  
  
The dancer then sighed, "But I can never get him to notice me. What can I at LEAST do to get his attention?" Sighing, she walked off, jealous of Marth and Sheeda's relationship.  
  
"I just wish. ."  
  
*  
  
"Uh, Rena?! Did you REALLY have to go that far? I mean, dressing your brother up as a GIRL? Isn't that a bit too much?" Princess Nina questioned the Priestess.  
  
"Yes, he never reminded Julian of my birthday!"  
  
Nina backed up a bit, and left. "Where's Camus?"  
  
Princess Nina was the Princess of Akanea, which meant she was princess of the entire continent. Of course, after her love, Camus, died, she was forced to marry Hardain, who eventually got possessed by Medeus. When she was hypnotized by Medeus to serve him, he came back, under the identity of Sirius. Ellis had revived him with her Ohm Staff, but he took off and vanished before Hardain married Nina.  
  
Rena crossed her arms; "Marchis wouldn't know what I go through with me as his sister! He just wouldn't!"  
  
*~*~  
  
There's another chapter. I guess the next one will be about waiting one more week.  
  
Sheeda: One week . . .  
  
Lyn: I think she's becoming impatient herself. . . .  
  
Patty: Please review!! 


	4. Waiting and Waiting

This is what it feels like to have to wait for something you want, like Christmas.  
  
Sheeda: One. . .week. . .  
  
Lyn: Cut that out!!  
  
Serra: My turn to open the Reviewer Response Box.  
  
DTN: Yeah, I only shop for video games. I don't like shopping because mom is always trying to get me to try on clothes. I'M NOT A CLOTHES GIRL!!!!! I understand the difficulty of writing crossovers, trust me.  
  
Oh, and I've seen your work at Deivian Art (I think you're really good).. . . and umm . . . Since I can't draw. . .could you draw me. .a . . Marth/Sheeda picy? Or Chiki in her transformation (her God dragon)?  
  
Let's get started!!  
  
Florina: Oo You watch too much Teen Girl Squad . . .  
  
Oh, and Kent and Sain make a cameo appearance!!  
  
Chapter 4: Waiting and Waiting  
  
"One week. Just one week. I hope Oguma isn't doing a birthday party!" Sheeda said to herself.  
  
"Birthday party? Why?" a voice entered her room. Sheeda saw none other than the Narga princess, Chiki.  
  
Chiki, being the princess of the Mamcoots and all, she was kidnapped by Medeus both times of his reincarnation. Apart from her grandfather's frailness, she was hailed as a goddess. Never leave her grandfather, Banetou, to protect her again. He just kept losing her. But that's what old age does you.  
  
Sheeda sighed, "Oguma keeps holding me a birthday party, even when I was 15! It's embarrassing!"  
  
Chiki put a finger near her lips, "That would explain the cake in the kitchen."  
  
The Pegasus Knight's mouth dropped, "Oh crap!"  
  
"Actually, I saw Gordon take a piece out of it, when Oguma wasn't looking. He replaced it with some of the cheese supplies and covered it with the same frosting!"  
  
Just a few seconds after she said that, there was some yelling that could be heard from the lower floor.  
  
"YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!" That was Oguma's voice.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh." Chiki stuttered.  
  
Sheeda slapped her forehead, and dashed downstairs.  
  
She slammed the door open, and from what she saw, Oguma was ready to choke Gordon. "You drop him down RIGHT NOW!!!" she yelled at him.  
  
And when Sheeda yelled at you, there was no turning back, even for Oguma. He dropped the archer (who ran into hiding for his life), and Oguma tried to run. But she caught him.  
  
"Don't hold me another birthday party!! I've always hated it!" she barked, and went into this long speech about not having a birthday party this year. Even after the speech, Oguma wrote something down on a sheet of paper when she left, "Note to self: Get multiple cakes."  
  
"Oh my!! What a beautiful angel in my sights!!" a voice exclaimed, aiming it's focus on Sheeda, who was going around the town, while Marth was getting ice cream for both of them. (AN: I just felt like inserting the ice cream part. After all, it didn't exist in the Middle Ages, right?)  
  
The moment she turned her head around, she saw a green haired knight in green armor. "How are you today, miss angel?" he asked her, in a cheery voice.  
  
Sheeda was freaked out, with a scared expression on her face. She stepped back a few steps, almost ready to scream.  
  
"Are you scared? You shouldn't be! I'm the valiant knight Sain of Caelin!!"  
  
Then she got confused, "Where's that?"  
  
"You don't know where it is? If you'd like to know, I'd be more than happy to give you a tour if you like!" the man answered.  
  
Just as Sheeda was about to scream, a voice yelled, "Sain! There you are!!"  
  
A horse rode up, carrying a man with red hair and the armor colored to match it. The new guy pinched Sain's ear, and dragged him off. "Sain! Now is NOT the time to flirt with women!! We still have a mission to do!!"  
  
"But Kent! She was the most beautiful sight I have seen!" "You say that about EVERY girl you lay your perverted eyes on!"  
  
Sheeda sighed with relief, seeing the other guy taking Sain away. Marth came back, holding two ice cream cones in both of his hands.  
  
"What happened?" Marth asked her, handing her an ice cream cone. "This guy came and tried to flirt with me. I was about to scream, but his companion came, fortunately." She answered, both of them see Kent and Sain leave the town.  
  
"Thank goodness he arrived then!"  
  
"Have you seen Navahl around? I'm looking for him!" Fina asked Julian, who was currently hanging around a garbage can at the side of the inn they were staying at.  
  
"No, I haven't. Are you sure he went this direction?" he responded to her. Fina cupped her hand to her chest, "I haven't seen him all day!!"  
  
Julian then said, "Where do you think he would most likely be?"  
  
Then Fina got an idea, "You're right!! He might be training!" she exclaimed before leaving.  
  
When she left (and after making SURE she left), he sighed in relief, "It's okay now."  
  
Emerging from the garbage can, the lid lifted up, and Navahl's head was poking out, "I owe you one." He said, before ducking his down again, and hoping off.  
  
Julian saw where he was going, "I wouldn't go that way if I were. ."  
  
But it was too late. Navahl tripped down the nearby hill (which was pretty steep), rolled down the hill (he was still in the garbage can), crashed into Ricardo (Julian's god brother), both of which happened stumble into a tree.  
  
". . .You."  
  
In the darkest room of the inn (which was the basement), Oguma kept writing notes on his sheets of paper. Jeigan came in, since he was the only one who saw Oguma go in there.  
  
"How many times do we have to tell you? Sheeda is too old for a birthday party! I mean, she's in her late teens!! It's embarrassing for her!!" Jeigan tried to talk to Oguma about his current state of mind.  
  
It was clear that Oguma wasn't listening though. Just wrote down some more notes.  
  
Jeigan sighed, "It's not gonna be my fault if she gets supremely annoyed and angry at you."  
  
Oguma looked up, "Hey, I can't help it if I have to protect her!"  
  
"Rena, how much longer until I get out of this damn costume? It's embarrassing!!" Marchis complained, still in his attempt at a female voice (which was pretty bad already).  
  
"Two months." She answered. Marchis' jaw dropped, "TWO MONTHS?!?!" he screamed. "That's what you get for not reminding Julian about my birthday!"  
  
Marchis stomped off, "I don't know what you see in that thief!!"  
  
"GOOD!!" she yelled, slamming the door.  
  
Which made it fall off. Yumina saw that, "Uh, Rena? Doors are supposed to keep people out, not to take your frustrations on."  
  
"My brother is being a pain in the butt. You wouldn't understand such issues Yumina."  
  
Yumina got confused, "What's the problem anyway?"  
  
"You're too young for that as well." Rena answered, heading to someone who could fix the door issue.  
  
"Older people are so confusing!!"  
  
And. . . That's that!!  
  
Lyn: Took you long enough.  
  
Sheeda: If Oguma holds me a birthday party, I will kill him.  
  
Matthew: I think that's inevitable.  
  
Sheeda: TT Shut up!! 


End file.
